Rock out in a Basket Squared
by Dancewithme2006
Summary: Sequel to Rock out in a Basket. You'll be sorta lost if you dont read it first. EmmaJimmy MannyCraig EmmaCraig Seannewkid
1. Default Chapter

"Seaaan...stop it!" Lauren said smiling.  
"Oh, you know you don't want me to." Sean answered, giving her a squeeze.  
"Okay you two, I'm not one to enforce the rules or like anything, but you guys are totaly getting disgusting." said Paige, grimacing at them as she walked by. They were in the halls of Degrassi High in between classes. It had been 2 months since the term had begun and things were looking a lot brighter.  
"Okay Sean, let's go to class." Lauren said sighing.  
"Why can't we just cut? We could go to the revine..."  
"We have a huge test on chapter four though! I can't afford a zero."  
"You have an A in that class. You have an A in every class."  
"No I don't. Well yeah I do in that class, but only cuz' Miss Mac is the easiest social studies teacher ever! You have an A too!"  
"So remind me again why we can't skip class?"  
"'Cuz I don't like zero's. And if I don't like something I'm not happy, and if I'm not happy, then I don't feel very...out going. Know what I mean?"  
"Got it. On to class." Sean said sighing and moving away from Lauren.  
"Hey, come on. Don't be moody." Lauren said, taking his hand.  
"Yeah yeah yeah." said Sean lightly, putting his arm around Lauren's shoulder. They slipped into class just as it was about to start.  
"Hey where were you?" Emma asked, turning around.  
"With Sean." Lauren said grinning.  
"Well, you look happy!" Emma said laughing.  
"What can I say...I've been having a good week."  
"I'll say. You and Sean have been inseperable lately."  
"Well, I could say the same about you and Jimmy." Lauren said laughing.  
"That's just the way Jimmy is." Emma said matter-of-factly. "He was like that with his old girlfriend, Ashley, too."  
"Who is she? I always hear people talking about her but I never met her."  
"She's always wearing black...she hangs around Ellie a lot."  
"Still no idea. Any time I see Ellie she's around Marco."  
"Well that's a totally different story. Wich could take forever to fill you in on. Hey- you wanna have a girls night this Friday with Manny and me? It could be fun, I mean anytime we're ever together it's always with Craig, Sean and Jimmy. We need a lady's night!"  
"Yeah, sound's cool. I'll bring the chips."  
"Alright class, I know I said there was going to be a test today, but I got a few complaints that I didn't give enough time for preparation so I'm extending it untill tommorow" Miss Mac announced. "You can spend today reviewing in pairs."  
Lauren walked over to the other side of the room where Sean sat. She looked at him sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I really thought we were going to have the test."  
"It's okay, how would you know she was going to post phone it." he replied.  
"Hey, do you want to come over tonight? We can study for the test. You can stay for dinner."  
"Yeah, sounds good."  
"Awesome."  
"Okay, now explain to me, why you need to study for the test tonight if you studied last night for it." Sean said playfully.  
Lauren leaned in closer and wispered in his ear "Studying is code word for making out." she leaned back and winked. Sean smiled.  
"I hope you know, I'm a studying fiend." he said. Lauren laughed and shook her head.  
"Oh yes, there is just one thing. Friday night Emma, Manny, and I are having a girl's night."  
"So no date?" Sean asked, his eyes drooping.  
"Well we hadn't planned anything so I thought it would be alright." Lauren said.  
"Yeah, okay."  
"Hey, maybe you, Jimmy, and Craig could have a guys night seeing as how you'll all be free."  
"Eh, I don't think so. Jimmy and I don't get along."  
"But when we go out as a group-"  
"-we ignore eachother as best as possible. Look, we're civil to eachother and all but we'll never be buddy-buddy."  
"Okay, suit yourself." Lauren glanced at Sean. That little talk obviously hadn't gone that well. "Kay, think fast, what's manifest destiny?" She said, trying to cheer him up.  
Sean pondered the question for a minute.  
"Eeeeh. Outta time." Lauren said pushing an imaginary button. "The correct answer is 'the state of mind U.S. citizens had while moving westward, expanding the nation to the pacific ocean, where it's border ends today.'"  
"Well that's exactly what I was going to say." Sean said, smirking.  
"Yeah, yeah buddy, that's what they all say." Lauren said, patting him on the arm.  
30 minutes later, they were all back out in the halls again, rushing to thier lockers to get their lunches and to get a good seat in the caf. Lauren found Emma, Manny, and Jimmy sitting at a far table and hurried over to join them.  
"Hey guys." Lauren said cheerily.  
"Hey! I can't wait 'till Friday. It's going to be so much fun!" Manny squealed, hopping up and down.  
"Yeah I know!" Lauren exclaimed.  
"What's Friday?" Jimmy asked.  
"Ladie's night." Emma said.  
"So...I don't get to see you?"  
"Come on Jimmy, Friday night doesn't have to be designated date night. Why can't we do something Saturday?"  
"I guess we could. But what do you need a ladie's night for anyways?"  
"Oh, just so we can talk about how cute you are." Emma said, smiling. Jimmy grinned.  
"Okay, lady's night is offically a good idea." He slid his arm around's Emma's waist.  
"Hey, do any of you know where Craig is?" Manny asked.  
"Yea, I saw him heading to the dark room before. He said he was gunna skip lunch." Jimmy said.  
"That's strange. He must have forgotten to tell me." Manny said, furrowing her eye-brows. Emma and Jimmy glanced at eachother, mirroring worried looks. Manny didn't notice, but Lauren did. She shot Emma a questioning look, but Emma just mouthed 'later' and changed the subject. 


	2. Something Worse than being You

"So, did you get a lot done in the shop during lunch today?" Lauren asked Sean in computer essentials.  
"Sorta, the engine blew on the old Honda we were trying to fix up so now we need to find funding for a new one. Wich isn't very likely to happen."  
"I'm sorry." Lauren said, running her fingers through his hair. Sean leaned his head on Lauren's shoulder.  
"I'm really tired." He said closing his eyes.  
"Are you sure you want to come over tonight? I mean if you're too tired, I don't want you to feel commited or anything."  
Sean perked up. "No! It's just cuz' school's so boring and I just want to get outta here."  
Lauren laughed. "Well there's only...2 more minutes left so hang in there."  
RIIIIIINNNNGGG  
"Yes!" Sean said, jumping up out of his seat.  
"You're really hyper today!" Lauren exclaimed.  
"Bye, Lauren, see you tommorow!" said Emma as she and Jimmy walked out of class.  
"I'm glad that you and Emma and friends now." Sean said, wrapping his arms around Lauren in a bear hug.  
"Well, that's good." Lauren laughed. "It's only been this way for like two months now."  
"Yeah, but I don't think I ever told you how happy I was cuz' of it."  
  
"That's why your so happy? Cuz' Emma and I are friends?" Lauren asked laughing.  
"Well, that and also because I have you."  
"Ahh, good answer." Lauren said, smiling.  
"Kay, come on, let's go."  
"Mmkay."  
Sean and Lauren walked to Lauren's house hand in hand.  
"Your parent's home?" Sean asked before they went inside.  
"Nope, Allen's on a business trip and my mom's at Foxwoods."  
"Cool." Sean said, trying to sound casual.  
They threw thier stuff down on the couch.  
"Have a seat." Lauren said. " What do you want to drink?"  
"Water's good." Sean replied.  
Lauren came out with two bottles of water and some popcorn.  
"Did you bring home your Social Studies book?" she asked.  
"Ummm...no."  
"Well then we're lucky I did." Lauren said, opening up the book to the right chapter. "So...where do you want to start?" she asked.  
"Right here." Sean replied, kissing her.  
They made out for a little while. Then Lauren felt Sean fumbling with the top button of her blouse.  
"Sean, no." She said softly, trying not to ruin the evening for him, but so that he would get the picture. They went back to making out until five minutes later she felt him try again. This time she pulled away.  
"Sean, I said no."  
"But, I thought that's why you invited me over here..."  
"No, I invited you over for a nice evening. You know how I feel about...pre-marital relations."  
"Yeah, I know. Whatever, sorry.." Sean said a little put off.  
"Uh huh. Look- let's just study, okay?"  
"Fine." Sean said, putting his arm around her. Lauren shrugged it off.  
"What, now I can't touch you?" Sean said, incredulously.  
"I can't belive your getting angry at me after what you tried to pull!" said Lauren, seething.  
"Hey, your lucky. Any other guy in this situation would have left you a long time ago."  
For a minute Lauren just stared at him. "Well, feel free to join the rest of your gender." She said coldly.  
Sean grabbed his backpack, slamming his hand down upon it, right in front of Lauren, who winced. He gave her a menacing look and left. Lauren watched him leave, tears in her eyes. He had forgotten his jacket. She took it and put it on, hugging herself in it. She broke down and started bawling. Manny had warned her about his temper before they had even started going out, but Lauren had never seen a hint of it. And now...everything was wrong. They had only fought a minute ago and already she was feeling remorsefull. Her head was spinning, she didn't know what to do. She went into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She glanced down and saw a bottle of aspirin. She held the bottle in her hand for a minute and then opened it up and dumped the contents out on the counter. One by one, she swallowed the pills. Drowsily she got to the couch, barely reaching it before she collapsed onto it, passing out. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Ow!" Lauren exclaimed, trying to lift her head.  
"Shh, don't do that, just lay down. Your going to be okay."  
'That's Sean's voice. Sean is here!' Lauren thought, her spirits lifting.  
"Sean?"  
"Yeah, it's me. I'm really sorry, I should have never tried to-"  
"What- what happened to me?"  
"I think you took too many aspirin and passed out. I came back about 3 hours after I left because I wanted to apologise and you were passed out on the couch."  
"Oh."  
"Lauren, I'm so sorry. I did this to you, it's my fault-"  
"No it's not, Sean. I did this to me. I took the aspirin." Lauren said groggily, trying to open her eyes again. She looked up at Sean who was knealed on the floor, his arms around her waist, swaying slightly back and forth. He stopped and looked down at her, gently parting the hair from her face with his fingers.  
"What time is it?" Lauren asked.  
"About one a.m."  
"Isn't your brother going to wonder where you are?" Lauren asked, paniking, sittiting up. She winced at the searing pain in her head.  
"It's okay, I called and told him I was going to Jimmy's overnight to work on a project due tommorow."  
"Sean-"  
"Uh huh?"  
"I love you." Lauren said, looking into his eyes.  
Sean looked at his hands, blushing. "I-I love you too, Lauren." He took her in his arms and they laid down on the floor, Lauren still wearing his coat. And that's exactly how they fell asleep. And exactly how they woke the next morning, late for school.  
"Sean! Wake up, we're late."  
"Lauren, you can't be serious. You can't go to school. Do you know how serious what happened last night is? You OVERDOSED on aspirin. That's a suicide attempt."  
"I'm fine, we have to go to school."  
"If it means that much to you..."  
"It does."  
"Alright" Sean acceded. " Come on."  
Neither of them bothered to change, they just hurried out the front door. Sean glancing worriedly at Lauren every few seconds. They hurried into the building, right as the bell rang, the forgo'ed going to thier lockers and rushed straight to homeroom. When they got there, the only free seats were one next to Emma, wich she had saved for Lauren, and one in the back next to Craig.  
"Wait for me after homeroom." Sean said before leaving Lauren at her seat.  
"Hey, how come you and Lauren came in together today?" Craig asked.  
"I was at her house last night."  
"DUDE! That's awesome!"  
"No, it's not. I was an ass hole. I came over after school and I tried to go too far and we got into a fight and I left. i came back around 10 and found her passed out with an empty bottle of aspirin next to her."  
"Oh, no, I'm sorry man. Is she okay?"  
"Yeah, I think so. I hope so. God, I feel so guilty. It's all my fault."  
"I'm not trying to be insensitive, but don't you think that overdosing on asprin is kind of dramatic after just having a fight? Maybe there's something else going on."  
"Maybe. I have to talk to her."  
"Goodluck dude." Craig said, patting Sean on the back.  
The bell rang, releasing the students into the jumble of Degrassi's halls.  
"Lauren, how are you doing?" Sean asked, catching up with her.  
"I'm fine, just got a bit of a headache."  
"Lauren, is there anything wrong?"  
"What do you mean?" Lauren asked anxiously.  
"Well, I just thought there might have been some other reason that you- did that."  
Lauren looked down at her feet for a few minutes.  
"I'm going to be late for French." She said, leaving Sean, more confused than ever.  
"Comment est-ce que tu faire, mademoiselle Lauren?" Mrs. Mahooney asked as Lauren walked past her desk to her seat.  
"Je suis en peu malade. J'ai mal a la tete."  
"Ahhh, Je suis desole." Lauren took her seat across from Manny and massaged her head.  
"What's wrong?" Manny asked.  
"Nothing. It's nothing." Lauren replied, looking up at her. She noticed Manny was in sweats and sans any makeup. That was not like Manny.  
"Are you okay?" Lauren asked.  
"Yea" she said unconvincingly "...no. Craig dumped me last night."  
"Oh I'm so sorry. Did he say why?"  
"He's still in love with that whore Ashley. Argh I hate her! Twice, she's stolen him from me!" Manny said, getting emotional.  
"Aww, I'm really sorry Manny. If it makes you feel any better Sean and I got into a fight last night."  
"About what?"  
"Um, it doesn't matter. We're good now."  
"That was quick."  
"Yeah, he came back to apoligise."  
"Wow."  
"Yeah. I'm a lucky girl." Lauren said, half to herself. She put her hand in her pants pocket and felt for a peice of paper. She felt it and withdrew her hand, wincing. She knew she was going to have to tell Sean what it was that made her take those pills, but she wanted to put it off for as long as she could. She could hardly admit it to herself, let alone the one person who she wanted to think of her as perfect. 


	4. Let it sink Back in the Ocean

Dude, what's up with your girlfriend?" Spinner asked Sean condencendingly. "She's been acting like a total nut case all day."  
Sean glared at Spinner. "You better watch your mouth or else." He said, pushing past Spinner, giving him a hard look.  
"Hey man, you gotta calm down, I know times are harsh, but you're gunna get kicked out of school if you keep this up." Craig said to Sean.  
"I know, I know. I'm just so tense. There's definitly something wrong with Lauren. I confronted her today after homeroom and she rushed off."  
"She'll tell you when she's comfertable with it." Craig assured him.  
"Yeah? Well what if it's too late? What if next time she doesn't just pass out?" Sean said, walking away from Craig. Craig watched him leave, deciding to do something about this. "I'll talk to Lauren during lunch and tell her how much this is effecting Sean." he said to himself.  
However, he didn't get a chance to that lunch. Sean had bailed on going to the shop and stayed with Lauren the whole time. Lauren was quiet and resigned, keeping to herself mostly and eating.  
"So, We still on for tonight?" Manny asked Emma and Lauren.  
"Yeah." Lauren said, faking a smile.  
"Definitly." Emma said. "My house, seven o'clock."  
"Great." Manny replied.  
"Lauren, are you sure you want to-" Sean stared softly so as only Lauren could hear him  
"Yes, I'm sure. I already promised."  
"Alright. Can I come over 'till seven then?"  
"Yeah, okay." Lauren said nodding. She looked down at her lap and thought to herself for a minute. She raised her head again.  
"My parents aren't going to be there still."  
"They're still away?"  
"Yeah. Sean, I lied to you before, they're not on buiseness trips. Here." Lauren took the peice of paper she had kept hidden in her pocket and handed it to Sean. He took it carefully, confused, and read it.  
"Dearest Lauren,  
Kaylin is very sick. Lung cancer. Dad and I rushed out to Georgia to help her. I'm sorry it's on such short notice, we probably won't be back for over a month. Things aren't looking well. We left you the account information for emergencies and we'll be sending monthly checks.  
Love, Mom and Dad"  
Sean looked up. "I'm sorry Lauren. I'm so so sorry."  
Lauren shook her head to keep the tears back. "No it's alright. I over reacted. It just through me for a spin. My older sister's sick, and I'm orphaned for about a month without so much as a hug good-bye in a place I hardly know. I mean I've only lived here for about two months! Why didn't they take me with them?"  
Sean hugged her to him. "It's going to be alright. I can ask my brother if you can stay with us. I'm sure he wouldn't care. He's hardly home anyway."  
"No, that's okay. I want to stay in my own home."  
"If that's what you want. But expect to have me knocking on your door frequently." Sean said smiling.  
"I don't think that will be a problem." Lauren answered, giving him a kiss.  
"Hey, ho ho hey!" Spinner said turning to them."You don't want me to purge after eating that cafeteria chili burger now do you?"  
"Definitly not." Lauren said, moving away from Sean a bit and smiling.  
That afternoon, Lauren and Sean walked back to her place. The sun was brilliant and it was nice and warm. To Sean, it seemed to molk the tenseness that he felt. They trasped up the steps and threw their stuff down on the couch as they had the day before.  
"Want me to make some sandwiches?" Lauren asked.  
"Okay, I'll help." Sean said, following her into the kitchen. Lauren grabbed all the cold-cuts fron the fridge and laid them out on the counter. "Take you pick." she said, already starting to work on one. They worked in scilence for a moment. Then Lauren beguan humming John Mayer's "Your body is a Wonderland" subconsiously. Sean came up behind her and hugged her around her middle, singing softly into her ear. "Something 'bout the way the hair falls in your face...". Lauren turned around and faced him, putting her arms around his shoulders.  
"Thank you for being here for me. You don't know how much it means to me."  
"There's no where else I'd rather be."  
"You know Sean, you don't have to walk on egg shells around me. I mean, you can still go to the shop at lunch like you used to. I don't want to take that from you. I just had a rough night last night, that's all. It's all better now."  
Sean studied her for a bit. "Why don't you come to the shop with me tommorow? I could teach you a few things about cars. And we could be together."  
"Yeah, that would be cool." Lauren replied. Sean wrapped his arms around Lauren's waist and leaned down to kiss her. Lauren looked at the clock on the stove.  
"Eesh it's 6:45 and I haven't even packed yet." Lauren said apoligetically pulling away from Sean.  
"So, be a little late." Sean said pulling her back to him.  
She hesitated a minute. "Yeah, why not." They continued kissing for a while, untill Lauren pulled away once again.  
"Sean...Do you want to go to my room?"  
"Why....OH! Ooooh. Really?"  
"Yes." She said taking his hand and leading him into her room.  
"Jeeze, she's two hours late! No one's answering the phone either." Emma said to Manny. "What do you think is up with her?"  
"Well Sean was over. Maybe they lost track of time."  
"Maybee." Emma said doubtfully.  
A knock sounded from the door. Emma went over and opened it.  
"Seven o'clock???" Emma reminded Lauren.  
"I know, I know, I'm sorry. I didn't realise how late it was." Lauren said beaming.  
"Why so happy?" Manny asked.  
"Nothin'" Lauren said flippantly.  
"Well nothin' must be somethin' if it's making you grin that wide." Emma laughed.  
"Sean was over."  
"Yeah..."  
"Well, he's my boyfriend. He makes me happy!" Lauren said shruggiung her shoulders.  
"How happy?" Manny said suspicously.  
"Verrry happy." Lauren said, laughing.  
"Oh my god!" Emma squealed. " I don't belive it!"  
"I can!" Manny said. "You guys are so close. Lauren, maybe you can help me out. I'm trying to explain to Emma the phycic bond that you start to feel after you've gone out with a person seriously for a while."  
"Sorry, I'm not psycic in any way." Lauren said.  
"Well, Craig and I have this bond-"  
"I thought you and Craig broke it off."  
"Well...yeah. But, we're still friends. And maybe more one day. But for now I'm happy with friends."  
"Well that's good. Very self-actualized." Lauren replied.  
"So, I bet you've achived 'self-actualisation' with Sean just before." Emma chided, throwing a pillow at Lauren.  
"Hey!" Lauren laughed throwing it back. 


	5. Sleep

Thank's a lot Emma. I really needed this. I haven't had so much fun since I moved here!" Lauren said, before she left Emma's house.  
After Lauren left Manny turned to Emma.  
"Hey, I have a plan to get Craig back, but I need your help." She said excitedly.  
"What's your plan?" Emma replied with a skeptic glance.  
"First, you're sure Jimmy is completly over Ash, right?"  
"I think so. He better be." Emma said defensively.  
"Then it will work perfectly!"  
"WHAT will work perfectly?"  
"Okay. I thought that maybe tonight you, Jimmy, Craig and Ash could go out to dinner and you could talk to Ash about how Jimmy is always talking about her and you don't know what to do because you think he's still in love with her. It'll make her think twice before going out with Craig, and she'll be waiting around for Jimmy, and leave Craig alone!"  
"I don't know, it sounds risky." Emma hesitated.  
"Pleeease. What could go wrong?"  
"Well, Ash could care less about Jimmy, or she could decide to go behind my back and seduce him like she did to Sean when we were in the fight, and then I'll lose Jimmy."  
"Niether of thoose things are going to happen. Don't worry. Please?"  
Emma thought about it for a moment. "Alright, I guess."  
"Great! So...call Jimmy." Manny said, handing Emma the phone. 


	6. Six times over

***A/N*** Thank you to those of you who have written reviews so far. I uploaded a whole lot of chapeters at once this Sun cuz they were piling up on my other computer. I don't really have time to write indivisuals, sorry, Look for the next update on Fri.***  
  
That night, Emma found herself sitting next to Ash, across from Jimmy and Craig ina booth at the Rock n' Roll Hamburger Joint. Jimmy and Craig kept going on and on about a hockey game on t.v. last night.  
"Excuse me, I have to go to the ladie's room. Wanna come Ash?"  
"Uh, sure." Ash answerd as they scooted out of the booth.  
Once inside the wash room, Emma and Ash primped in front of the mirror. Emma took a deep breath and turned to Ash. She hated Manny's crazy plans.  
"Ash, I'm really worried about Jimmy."  
"What's wrong? Is he okay?" Ash asked with concern.  
'I guess that answers the question of weather or not she cares about him still' Lauren thought to herself. Then outloud said "Oh yeah, he's fine. It's just that, I think that he still likes you. he always talks about you. And I don't want to be with someone who's stuck on thier ex girlfriend."  
Ash looked at her funny for a few minutes. "Don't worry, I'll talk to him." she replied. "Just stay in here for about a minute more and then come out."  
"Kay." Said Emma worriedly. Ash left and Emma watched the seccond hand on her wrist watch tick slowly. Finally it had passed a minute and she bolted out of the bathroom and sat back down.  
"Where's Jimmy and Ash?" Emma asked Craig.  
"They went outside to talk or something." Craig replied, shrugging. "We might as well go meet up with them outside, I need to get home anyway."  
  
Emma and Craig walked outside and across the street where they could vaguely make out Jimmy and Ash. As Emma got closer she realised that they were kissing. She looked crestfallen upon the couple and dashed away just as Jimmy looked up.  
"Emma, wait!" he said, making no move to run after her.  
"What's your problem man?" Craig asked. " You don't go out with your girlfriend and then end up hooking up with your friend's date. I think Sean has the right idea about you."  
Craig walked stiffly away. He walked untill he got to Emma's house. She was sitting on the stoop, crying.  
"Hey, come on, don't cry. Jimmy's an ass. You don't need him." Craig said, sitting down next to her on the stoop and rubbing her back.  
"This is all Manny's fault." Emma sniffled.  
"How is this Manny's fault?" Criagf asked confused. Emma filled him in on what had really happened tonight and why. Craig looked appaled.  
"Well you can tell Manny it doesn't matter what kind of stunt she pulls. We're over. For good. I couldn't ever go out with someone who's willing to put her best friend's happyness ont he line for her own."  
"I agreed to do it though. I'm so stupid." Emma berated herself.  
"You're not stupid. You're the smartest, most caring person I know." Craig said.  
"You're just saying that."  
"No I'm not. I mean it." Craig said, leaning towards Emma and giving her a kiss.  
"Woah." Emma said dumbfounded. "Gotta go, bye!" She ran up the steps into her house, leaving Craig on the stoop, chuckling to himself. 


End file.
